CXhaos and vengence
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: After traveling from Afghanistan to the BAU will the newest member manage to keep his head on or will the blood and atrocities he witnessed be the death of him?
1. Chapter 1

Chaos and vengeance

A/N: I don't own crimi9nal minds and would you all believe this started as a gory school project? Anyways reviews will be a huge help

Looking at the whipped up sand through a snipers scope Chris Augenstine who everyone called cowboy whispered

"Say goodnight gracie you metallic son of a bitch" and pulled the trigger of his SR90 which was a police version of the SR25/M110 rifle. As the trigger snapped sending the 7.62 dovetailed round slammed into the plate dropping it kicking up sparks with a one hit kill he heard his commander for his HRT unit lt. Richard Clayton yell

"Cowboy pack your bags boy the bureau is looking to steal you away from our merry band to a group known as the-" and Megan Winchester who Chris knew as sami said

"BAU and I knew we would be working together again but not this soon" and he grabbed her hand and pulled himself up before grabbing his rifle to go meet the team after putting his rifle in its case. As he walked into the office he saw a man in a suit which stood in striking contrast to the camo fatigues and the boonie cap of a shooter who in his own words

"Missed the interaction with the locals in the jungles in south America" and the man in the suit walked over along with a man who looked like he could have been an NFL quarterback if the league didn't have a problem with a man who looked like a house. Stifling a chuckle and pushing his cap off hanging it by the strap Chris held out his hand and said

"Name is Chris Augenstine but I often go by the name cowboy and who are you all" and the man Chris had assigned the name quarterback stuck his hand out and said

"Names Dereck Morgan and in case you're wondering no you don't have to wear a suit" picking up on Chris' nerves. As he laughed Dereck went on introducing the team point out JJ and Dr. Reid after he saw the old tom Clancy and dean koonts sandwiched next to a worn copy of the Roman Catholic bible in Spanish and sun tzu's art of war. As the intros all started to be made Hodge said

"Hate to cut them short and Chris welcome aboard but we just got a case wheels up in 20" and Chris grabbed his ready bag and said

"see yall out at the plane" and hopped onto a Kawasaki ninja and tore out with his ready gear mumbling

"What the hell did I get into accepting this assignment?" and as he was learning the units procedures and playing man of mystery they heard Hodge say

"Tennessee state police found a car crashed in a ditch with his hands cuffed to the wheel in what appears to be a suicide but we will look in cause something doesn't seem right and I don't know if we will need a shooter" and he just nodded and kept the long guns in the office and chambered his .40 and said

"I understand sir and if it's what you described we may be in for a fight" and opened his worn tom Clancy novel and muttered

"If you kick a tiger in the ass you better have a plan to deal with the teeth" and then tried to get some shut eye. As the plane touched down he woke with a jarring shake as the landings never got any easier and he stifled a panicked flashback of a crash landing and subsequent torture, which he still wore the scars with most promising in the shape of a lightning bolt on his chest. As he wondered in he looked at dr. Reid and muttered

"Hey doc after the case I'm going to need to talk to you about a nightmare I've been having" and Reid just nodded before the group got the assignments on the ground he walked up to the car then looked at Hodge and said

"Sir I think im going to have to leave and help the SWAT team because I've seen this sort of thing before" and he gestured toward car where the dead man's knuckles were torn up and his throat was slashed then looked like it had been repaired with a piece of pipe and other household modifications. As hodge could tell the newbie was uncomfortable he said

"JJ, Prentiss take Chris and show him what will be needed on your end" and Chris just smiled and said

"thank you I have seen that before and I am in for a painful trip down memory lane" and they kept talking trying to get his mind off what he saw and the question he laughed at was

"Why do they call you cowboy? I'm genuinely curious" and he looked and smiled at JJ saying

"In the deserts of Afghanistan hunting the Grey ghost my convoy was only using variety of vehicles but I preferred horsemanship but I also wore a poncho because why not" and he passed around a picture of him holding a girls hand and he was shocked when JJ said

"I know that girl she's on the range with us every now and then her names Megan I think" and he said

"Yeah and my ex but let's get our heads back on" and they all nodded before seeing the bolder PD building looming above them and he just nodded knowing it was a dark flashback. As the body was laid on the cold metal slab he saw the Dog tags and choking back emotions he pulled the eyes closed and said

"Rest in peace boy he will pay for this" and then walked into the conference room and stunned both the BAU and the BPD when he said

"I knew the unsub from the past and if its him I'm going to kill him because he will not be taken prisoner" and then Hodge took him aside and said a little harsher than he meant

"Why the hell do you have to do that because if he dies in police custody it may be sparking a riot or instigate a copycat to get even so you never say that again do I make myself clear?" and all chris would do is nod before they heard reports of other victims mutilated in similar fashions and they got a video showing a prostitute with her chest cut open and a PVC pipe hanging out of the chest they heard

"The blood of the righteous will be shed along with the blood of the infidel" and he then slashed her throat before dumping a black liquid down her throat and then to confirm Chris' worst fears the unsub set it on fire burning her from the inside out and then the acid was pour on the girl before she died Chris heard the screams and snapped

"God damn it turn that off" and then explained that was a flashback to the Russian war in Afghanistan fighting as a proxy in a rich man's war. Looking at the sign in the corner he said

"Garcia can you zoom in on that sign I want to confirm a hunch" and the revealed it said

"Fezzbars pizza" and as they looked puzzled Morgan asked

"If this was aimed at making you pay for some unknown war crime do you think you should fill us in?" as the blood spelled out

"The truth will reveal the darkness" and they all listened as Megan who just walked in said

"We were raiding a village for a HVT and a group of kids blew themselves up setting there teacher on fire and we were to blame as we couldn't stop them for fear of starting a international incident" and Chris yelled

"Guys lets go we know where he is and I know his name" and they all geared up for a potential shoot out but if they knew what they were getting into they would have given a shoot to kill order.


	2. First contact spilled blood

Chaos and vengeance ch. 2

A/N: I do not own criminal minds and any reviews will be nice and which characters should I torture first? Also sorry it took so long getting out so on to the story

As they all started to plan and carry out a routine raid with the swat team to find out who the man dubbed the "Fezzbar monster" and Chris started to gear up and held tight to his Sig 550 and muttered what he thought to himself

"Im going to kill that son of a bitch because pay back is in my blood" and Hodge had heard that and let it go making a note to talk to him later and feeling back in his element Chris prepped his flashbangs and the pistols he carried with him as well as his combat knife he looked at dr Reid and JJ then smiled and asked with his face hidden behind a combat helmet and a Balaklava

"How do I look and I feel like a bad ass" and they snapped a picture and JJ said

"I know your ex and even your current girlfriend would love to see this and oh you look like a terminator or a zombie hunter" and he slid to the door saw his buddy kick in the door and he tossed in 2 9-banger flash devices then waited for the two go off only for the blast to be a lot larger than what it would usually be. As he realized what it was Chris yelled into his microphone

"Get everyone back it was rigged to blow this son of bitch was waiting for us" and the door and metal in the wall became shrapnel causing most of the unit to either be killed outright or be declared dead at the hospital sami yelled seeing the zone go up in flames

"Cowboy are you there Damn it cowboy talk to me!" and Chris pushed himself up off the ground and said

"Yeah just a little sore but I found something that you all may wanna see" and started snapping pictures falling back on the training that he used in JSOC for SSE or sensitive site exploitation and as he snapped the pictures he saw a Bio-weapon and nerve gas in the back room Chris yelled

"Yeah you all may want to hurry the fuck up because we have a severe problem in here and would yeah send in bomb squad Hodge because holy shit" and he quickly threw his eyes over the bomb which was a dirty bomb consisting of 10 large bricks of C4 and large containers of radioactive waste. Looking at the device Chris pulled out a boot knife and started to cut the wires to the explosives that could kill somewhere in the neighborhood of 10,000 people but the nerve gas could throw the casualty count into the neighborhood of 100s of thousands if not millions of people. Starting to cut the wires with Reid watching his back and Chris yelled

"Reid is the bomb squad on its way because I can cut the wires but I'll need their help to remove the toxic shit that is all around me" and not hearing an answer he yelled out

"Reid are you there damn it answer me" as he was getting really pissed off as he was supposed to be watching Chris' back so quickly finishing up the disarming of the bombs he moved quickly to the door frame and said quietly as he heard screaming on the other side

"If you so much as breath aggressively or threaten anyone I will end you" and waited hearing a scream and seeing blood he slammed his fist into the door and saw a little girl who he guessed was 10 pinned up and being fused with a goat and seeing his chance to send a scum bag to hell he smiled and drilled 3 rounds into the man's torso then slamming his boot on the mans chest he growled

"you have exactly 10 seconds to tell me what I want to know or you will be in hell before dinner so where is my partner and I heard there were to girls here so where are they" and as the man just smiled and said

"below now go to hell" and spat blood on chris' black boots he drilled him in the head saying

"yeah you first now give my regards to konnard" then he ran into the basement hearing screaming and sobbing. As he purposefully knocked the vase over seeing two young ladies being brutally raped he shot the man in the left eye and seeing the two girls sobbing in the corner they slid down and screamed

"don't kill us we will do anything you say!" and he just yelled

"stay down help is on the way" and yelled for a swat team to assist the wounded that he had seen from the brutal attacked. Kicking him in the head as he ran Chris yelled

"Reid are you down here" and he heard a scream of god help me and a man raising his voice yelling

"Shut the hell up you demon spawn" and Chris grabbed the skull mask of his days in the special forces and heel-toe stepped to the door using his boot to open the door and saw reid being beaten with a pipe and a rubber hose while another man electrocuted him and a fourth blasted him with a superheated fire hose. Recognizing the tactics from the 33rd exiles Chris said

"FBI hands where I can see them or I can just kill you" and he had holstered his .40 cal gloc and shouldered his 417 rifle and as they turned on him with a knife and guns he said

"Thank you" and pulled the trigger firmly to the rear feeling the movement in the rifle become short and vicious as the men attacking him dropped to the ground with stains rolling from chest or abdomen wounds all of which were fatal except for the man with the vest. As Chris cleared the room and started to cut reid free they heard

"Well you finally learned what was going on and why don't you watch this" and thrust a video camera showing the torture and murder of 13 young girls by a man dressed as freddy and as they walked him out Chris said

"Bind him up and if he even sneezes shoot him" before he walked outside and cried as the memories hit like a ton of bricks


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos and vengeance ch. 3

A/N: I do not own criminal minds only my OCs and if anyone has anything they want to see send me a review

As the group all started to tear the pizzeria apart Richard walked outside and screamed at the moon that was just starting to poke out from behind the clouds as if it was afraid of what it would bear witness to. As he started to break down Chris felt a presence and without even turning around he yelled

"Hodge I am not in the mood to deal with anyone's bull shit so if you would be so kind as to leave me alone right now that would be great" and he turned around and saw Derrick who said completely ignoring the outburst

"Boy this job is a very brutal and if you don't find an outlet it will tear you apart and you and I should do something to get your mind off the shit we have seen" and Hodge walked in and said

"Morgan why don't you take Richard and show him what we do for the office investigation and it will also help get his mind off the mess he had seen because he looks like he has been through hell" and as Richard hopped into the truck he said quietly

"You have no Idea how right that is hodge but for all the wrong reasons" and he looked down only for Derrick to say calmly and with a sincere undertone

"Hey what the hell happened to you because you exploded for no reason and you seem to becoming slightly unhinged so why don't you either spill it to me or Reid or both so choice is yours ok boy" and Richard looked out the window and muttered almost to himself

"It was the desert of Iraq and my unit were all special operators and our goal was simple and that was to destroy the enemies' communications network and some of their anti-air defenses before escaping back into Saudi Arabia but no good plan survives the first contact and this was a prime example of that" and as he paused and looked over at Derrick and seeing the police headquarters Richard looked at Derrick and said trying to get out of telling a war story that made him uncomfortable

"Hey we are here so I will tell you and the rest of the group everything you want to know about my past because its not that much of a secret" and Derrick laughed and said as they pulled into the boulder police headquarters

"What about you dating Megan is that expose willing to be told because I really wonder about that and so much more about you my boy because god you are a sneaky son of a bitch" and he laughed and said

"Tell you half of that because some of what you asked about must remain private so don't worry about that cause I won't tell you because if I do I'll have to kill you" and as the smile on his face was genuine he looked at derrick and said

"You know I won't do that and the privacy on that issue is something I take very serious" and Derrick smiled and watched as Chris walked in and said

"We are special agents Richard Scothorne and Derrick Morgan we have been told to lend all the help we can to find the second killer in this case because we have evidence that the one in prison isn't the only one who is doing this operation and I think we have plans to find him" and the Sheriff asked with a little bit of contempt for the former HRT operator

"Well boy I remember you and I take it this plan will have you shooting and being Rambo and the rest of us just stand around with our thumbs up our asses?" and Richard just ignored the comment and said looking at the officers who had gathered in the briefing room

"We have a strong lead that the murders or being committed by a copycat unsub or partner of the unsub that we have just now discovered and we have been notified that a man matching the unsubs description is in custody so after the police interrogate him we may be able to find out if he has been working with him and if he knows where to find him then due to the nature of the crimes we will send in the swat team and either arrest or kill this man and knowing him and the attitude he has he most likely will shoot to kill" then Derrick walked in and said

"take a look at this and your assumption of shoot to kill may be spot on and here's why so assume this freak will put a bullet between your eyes as much as look at you" and Derrick tossed the paper to the chief who looked at it and said

"Well boys we have a tip on where the bastard is staying so get ready for the raid and the warrant for his arrest will be sent to the judge for her signature and then we will hit him at dawn so make sure the equipment is ready to go" and everyone nodded and made sure their gear was readied as Richard walked to the door and called Hodge as Derrick called Garcia and said

"Hey hodge we have a slight complication because we are going in at dawn and the group wants me to go with them on the raid so I need to get my gear and get loaded up for the attack so I will let you know how the capture goes" and Garcia and Morgan who swapped their usual conversations before Derrick said with a smile

"Boy there is a warrant signed for his arrest so let's go get ready and I assume you will be in the raid so let's go do what we need to do" and as dawn arrived Richard saw it was the 25th of December and looked out and said

"Merry Christmas and that bastard is fucked because well we are hunting him down and some may shoot to kill" and both men hopped in the trailblazer and pulled up and thinking they had the element of surprise they hopped out swinging weapons up as the light of a squad car flipped on blowing the attack Morgan and Richard yelled

"Stay low and if he fires we will return fire" and the breach team which Richard was a part of were greeted by the rattling fire of an M16 through the door dropping agents and Richard dumped the mag of his rifle into the house and he only stopped as the fire suddenly stopped and the breacher slammed the door in and they saw the kids he had taken lying dead and the man was on the floor dead from a shot to the head. As the bodies were being taken to the ME for an autopsy the BAU all flew home and as they landed Richard looked at the group and said

"Ill explain everything that had happened to me and don't worry some of it is graphic but Ill be ok telling you all"


End file.
